


For the first time in forever

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe ("Frozen" universe), BB8 is Olaf, Ben and Rey are not brother and sister. They are NOT related, Ben is the Prince of Aldeeran (Elsa), Chewi is Swen, Elements of body possession, Eventual smut in the last chapter, F/M, Han Solo is Cristoff, Hux is Hans, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Luke skywalker is the old troll, Possibile change of rating, Rey is the Princess/Queen of Arendel (Anna), Snoke is a monster, The plot became more serious in the end, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Kylo Ren, prince of Aldeeran has got big and unkown powers since the day he is born. And because of that his life is a fortitude if solitude and loneliness. Rey princess of Arendel has lost her family when she was a child and had felt alone for years, until the day of her conoration as Queen when she met prince Hux of the Southern Islands. It's love at first sight, or so it seems because Hux makes her the proposal just after the ball. Rey couldn't be happier. Finally the lonelines that keeps her awake every nigth is going to be only a memory...or so she hopes. Because exactly when she thinks that she is not going to be alone anymore, before she can marry Hux, a big storm arrives...





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I am sorry for my grammar. Please tell me if you don't undestand. I am trying to do my best. I hope you like the idea.  
> I get my inspiration from the songs of the movie “Frozen”

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER**

 

 

A long time ago, in a galxy far far away…

 

There was a small Kingdom named Arendel.

There, lived a very very lonely princess named Rey of Arendel. She was waiting for her parents to come back. They gone away when she was a child to attend a meeting with an important Queen from the other side of the ocean. They never came back and nobody knows why or even if they were dead or alive.

Now Rey was nineteen, she grew up in the empty rooms of her castle not being allowed to go anywhere. She was the only child of her family and Arendel needed a new ruler.

 

There hadn't been a king or queen for too much time since their parents gone. Rey was meant to become the new Queen. Arendel was a very wonderfoul and rich palce to live in. It was one of the most beautifoul land you should have imagined. HIs citizens were all happy and healthy, the weather was always sunny and there was grass everywhere.

 

There were also many trees full of leaves and flowers and fruit. Many families had a farm and used to cultivate fruit and greens, to feed chickens, rabbits, sheeps and cows. There was always something to eat.

There were fields full of corn and people there have never had to bear starvation. She should be happy to become their queen, but Rey was always sad because she felt alone. Years has passed and she could not even remember her family anymore. Her mother’s face, the eyes of his father, they were just pale shapes, fading away from her memory. She didn’t want to become queen. She wanted her parents to come back and stay with her just like when she was a child.

But anyway, the corontion day was coming. And she had to be prepared. Her only hope was to meet someone at the ball that wuold have followed the cerimony. Maybe she wuold have met a prince, someone handsome and charming. Maybe she would have fell in love with him and he would have fell for her too. So she wuold never have to be alone anymore.

The Coronation day finally came and Rey was so excited that she could not stand in her shoes. She had never seen all the windows open and so many dishes on the big table of the room ball. She finally dressed up and after the ritual in the cathedral, she was proclaimed as the new queen of Arendel. The Ball followed soon and she was absolutely enthusiastic of everything. She has never seen so many people around in all her entire life. There were old men and also old ladyes, generals and dyplomatics and aristocratic people. But there were also common people, simple citizens because she has requested to the guards to open up the gates to meet them too.

She was happy but she felt strange and awkward in the middle of the crowd. Rey was overwhelmed by the situation. Usually she spent all her days alone or with her teachers, but she wasn’t accustomed with the presence of so many strangers. At one point she felt sick. Her breath was short and her head went light. She couldn’t stand their presence so close to her body anymore, but they didn’t seem to undestand.

They were all around her, shouting so many questions, their voices were so high and annoying. Rey couldn’t think or breath anymore. She was almost going to pass out when a young, handsome guy captured her attantion, putting one of his glowed hands on her back. “Ehi, are you alright my Queen?” he asked in a very polite way.

She turned towards this stranger and for one moment Rey felt her hearth stopping. He was the most handsome guy she have ever met in her life. His blu eyes were wonderful, his skin was pale like the moon, a big contrast with his red hair. Rey felt that her blood was reacing in her veins. She definitely recovered from her panic attack to begin to stare at the good looking boy in front of her. He was wearing a super clean white suit with some golden decoration all around the sleeves and the collar of his neck. 

“Yes, I am alright now… I think” she answered with a big smile. Just a few time later, every fear was forgotten. Rey was walking in the big garden of her house, talking happily with Hux of the Southern Islands. That guy, she discovered, was an handsome prince who came to see her new queen from far far away.

He was the last son of Brendol Hux. He had got six brothers but even if he had a big family, he said, he always felt really alone. Rey could’t avoid to think that they had many things in common and she liked the way he was speaking to her, the look in his eyes. She felt her hearth melt, her legs become jelly in front of him. She really liked Hux. And he seemed interested in her too. Maybe the day had finally come. She wouldn't be ever be alone anymore.

But suddenly a big storm cought everyone unprepared. What was happening all of a sudden?

………………………………………………..

Simultaneously, in a land named Aldeeran... the realm was in chaos.

 

The sun was getting dark and the weather went creazy. Ice and snow were already everywhere and that threat was spreading in all the near lands. His devastation was arriving everywhere. The prophecy became real. Aldeeran was going to become no more than a desolate pile of ice.

Prince Ben Solo was born with a curse. His mother, Queen Leia knew since the beginning that she had to protect him from her people. There was on old prophecy in Aldeeran. One day a young prince will bring a deep everlasting winter on their land. Everybody new that profecy. But even if the prophecy said that one day Aldeeran wuold be destroyed by a superior force, a dark and mysterous power. Nobody has to know about Ben's curse. When he was a child his powers to freeze things didn't seem to Leia a real threath.

. She would have figured out something before the day had come. But even if she loved him so much, queen Laia was terryfied by her own son. Ben, that was his name, has always knew that something was wrogn with him. It seemed that everybody close enough to him tought that he was a monster

He didn’t know why since the first time his power showed. And then, from that moment he felt only fear. 

He could freeze everything with the force of his mind. Everything he touched with his bare hands became ice. Obgects, fruits, animals, and also people. He couldn’t stop his powers.

His mother was worried at the thought that other people may find out his secret. He always used to tell him the same things during the rare occasions when he was allowed to go out of his room to meet other people.  
"Dont' let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be! Conceal! don't feel! Put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know!" and also "Don't let them know! Ben, you have to learn to control yourself before you can hurt someone!" His own mother considered him a monster and he was not allowed to talk to anyone. Day by day his fear grew togheter with his powers.

His feelings were always the same: fear, rege and desperation and they contribueted to create problems. His mother was the only one who loved him, because he was a monster and the prophecy told that one day he should have destroyed the entire reign. But Ben spent all his time to improve his skills to control himself. With the help of his mother he learned to not freeze things, at least when he was wearing his black glowes. It worked!

The prince started to keep his powers at bay, until her mother went sick. The day Queen Leia died, Ben’s power ovewelmed him. He felt guilty beacuse he tought that she went sick beacuse of him. He was a monster, not the son she deserved. He really loved her, with all of his hearth He knew the reason why his mother chose to hide the thruth about him, because even if he didn’t want to harm anyone, he was dangerous.

Everything he touched went destroyed. He always felt alone but now he was totally solo. Nobody shoud have wanted to stay near him, ever. And so during the funeral of Queen Leia, standing nex to the coffin of his mother, Ben felt his own heart freeze in his chest. And then a big storm started to destroy everything and Aldeeran’s people were terryfied and tryed to escape but the storm covered everything. There was snow everywhere. It was the same day of Rey’s coronation

 

Continua...


	2. Capitolo due

 

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

 

“My prince. the time has come. We have to go now” a voice shows up in his chamber.

“I’m coming” answers a voice too strong to be his voice. He is just pretending to be strong. His posture, the volume of his voice, his face. He is wearing a mask, the same mask he had to wear for years.

It is not a real one. His features are completely visible to the public, but even if he is acting in the right way, inside he is screaming, feeling trapped in a cage.

Today is the day of his mother’s funeral. He should have been prepared, but he is not. Prince Ben Solo feels terryfied at the idea of seeing his people all around him.

It’s been a while since he have met another human being a part from his mother. When he was a child he was allowed to talk to other people. He remembered to have spent many hours talking to the cooks, or the maids while they were supposed to attend their duty in his house. He lived in a big castle.

There were always many servants, many people in there, until the day his mother decided to forbid them to visit him. He could not control his own powers.

His mother insisted that one day he would be able to do that. But he knew that it wasn’t true. He had got a curse. Nothing you can deal with, without any sort of trouble. In particular he was scared he may harm someone. His mother used to cuddle him, lo touch him and hug him tight, until he felt too scared to let her do it.

That night. That terrible, horrible night he woke up screaming. He was twentytwo, a man by now, and he had just dreamed to destroy averything around him. It was a nightmare. He could never had wanted anything like that. He was afraid of himself. His mother heard his voice and soon she was by his side.

“What’s wrong sweethearth, tell me?” she asked with her reassurant voice.

“I am going to destroy everything, I am a monster!” he cryed out, shuddering. His mother embraced him, tight.

“You are not a monster! It was just a nightmare! Please calm down Ben”.

But he couldn’t. He was too frightened. The dream had seemed real. Too real.

“No, please mother, don’t touch me! I don’t want to harm you…go away!” he shouted trying to push her way from him. But queen Leia couldn’t let his only son in those conditions.

She decided to stay. “Ben, dear, please…You are not a threat to anyone, you are a good boy…”

“No, I am not!” “Yes, you are! You have a bright light in your hearth. You are just too scared…please…”.

His mother tryed to hug him another time.

“I said GO AWAY!” he yelled back, stepping away. And so it occured.

What happened afther that moment was the reason why he was staring at his mother’s coffin right now. He froze his mother’s head with one wrong move of his hand. He couldn’t stop himself.

He wasn’t wearing his glowes and so the wrost happened.

He didn’t mean to do that, but he did. And from that day on, everything changed. He remembered the rush to find the wise man who used to live in the woods at the base of the monuntain.

That barded heremit always knew how to handle every kind of wound. It was told that he praticed a sort kind of magic, named “the force”. His mother told him a lot of stories about that man but he didn’t ever met him before that night. He didn’t even know where to find him and he spent three days looking for the clearing where he lived in. When they arrived in front of his hutt, his mother was almost died.

Luke, that was his name, tryied to dismiss them away. He didn’t want to see anyone. But he was desperate and he insisted that he needed help. And as soon as Luke became aware of who was he carrying with him on his horse, he shuddered.

“Please…help!” he pleaded the barded man.

“Go inside!” barked Luke hurridly throwing a quick glance at Leia and pointing his index towards his hutt. Ben was breathless when he put his mother’s uncouscious body on Luke’s dinner table.

“Can you help her?” asked him full of fear and agitation, his hands shaking. Luke gave him a quick questioning gaze, but soon he returned to stare at his mother. He examined the wound at the top of Leia’s forehead.

There wasn’t really a sign of violence, but her skin was pale and cold and a lock of the bride she used to wear has become completely white. Ben didn’t want to waste any time.

“Will she be alright?” Luke sighed heavily.

“This is the result of a powerful magic” he murmured to himself, looking straight in Ben’s eyes. “You did it?” he asked. Ben nodded furiously

“I didn’t meant to harm her, but I can’t control my self” he briefly explained. Luke decided to not investigate further, he seemed satisfied that way. Ben didn’t even care about the fact that he may have spread his secret away.

Luke didn’t seem the kind of person who liked talking to others humans, almost like him.

“You are lucky it wasn’t her hearth! The hearth is not so easily changed. But the head…We can handle with the head”

“Do what you must!” urged Ben.

And so Luke did his magic. And soon Leia’s skin became warmer and less pale. Ben’s heavy chest felt immediately much lighter.

“She will be okay for now” Luke told him “but I am afraid that you came to me too late for a real and complete recovery!”

“What do you mean?” Luke sighed again.

“Her mind was compromised… She will live but soon she will start to forget things. I don’t know what to do about that. I am sorry” he confessed. Ben felt destroyed. But he tanked the old, strange man and went way wih his mother by his side.

When he brought her to the castle, she was finally recovered.

She opened her yes and she seemed to remember everything. The first thing she said to him was not to worry about her. That it wasn’t his fault, but it was! His mother loved him so much and she forgave him immediately, saying that it was nothing.

She said that she gained just one white string of hair on her head, and she seemed to appreciate the change of look.

“I am not much more intersting now?” she joked smiling at him with such a warmth that Ben felt his hearth melt. “There is nothing to be concerned about sweethearth” she said to him

“I’m fine”. At first he believed it. She didn’t seem to show any pain at all. But after some weeks it was clear that his mother was growing seak, just like Luke said.

She couldn’t remember well too many thing. She started to repeat things more than three times one after onother, while she was talking to him and he pretended not to notice. She also started to forget important things, event forgetting to visit him in his chambers. Sometimes when she came to him she stated to talk just like she didn’t know who was she talking with.

Everytime she remembered him a bit less. After some other months she became much quiet, until she stopped to talk at all. Ben saw how is mother was feading away from him, day by day. And he knew it was his fault. His mother was all his world and he hurted her. Now she was dead and he was totally alone.

Despite his and his mother’s efforts, he knew that already many people knew about him. He heard the rumors. They used to say that he killed his own mother. Ben didn’t try to stop that rumors. People were right, he was a monster. A murderer.

He didn’t deserved anything else than a cage to bury himself alive in. But today he had to think of his mother, there was no time to complain about himself.

He had to say goodbay to the only one in the world who had may loved him. The only one ever. His father died in an ambush whe he wasn’t already born. They had only eachother. And now he was totally alone, because of him, because of his curse. Prince Ben was overwelhmed by his feelings, but tryed to hide them under his mask.

He had to meet the people of Aldeeran in a public cerimony and he will do it. For her. Even if he was sure most of the population already knew about his true nature, he had to pretend to be normal. Dont’ let them in. He repeated to himself just like his mother used to tell him during all thiese eyears.

_Don’t let them see, be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal. Don’t feel. Put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know. It’s only for today!_

But he couldn’t bear the pain and the sorrow in his poor hearth. It was too much. He felt an empty dark hollow in his chest. His soul was screaming. And so when the archbishop asked him to hold the candelabra and the incense before the sacral declaim he startled. He didn’t even tought about the glowes.

“Your majesty” he repeated the archibischop with a hint of conceran, seeing that he was standing there motionless “the glowes!” And so Ben took off his glowes, slowly, holding his breath. I can do it. He tought. Conceal. I can do it. Don’t feel. But how could he not feel? He was feeling everything!

His hearth was in pain like ever before. His soul broke up into little pieces. His heands touched the candelelabra and the obgect went freeze. Immediately all the people who was staring at him, started to scream. They seemed scared, angry.

They felt betryed. Ben could read all these emotions in their faces.

“Sorcery!”,

“Oh my God! He is a monster!”,

“So it’s true that he killed his mother!”

“He is a murderer!”.

“He froze the candelabra!”,

“Look at him!”

 

A sad smirk appeared on his face.

They were right. He was a monster, but now they all knew about that.

He was free.

.......................................................................

 

Slowly but inevitably, the snow started to fall down from the sky of Arendel.

Rey couldn’t believe at her eyes. She had never seen something like that before. All the citizens seemed frightened at the saw of those white flakes. The warmth of the royal garden vanished and was replaced by a strong and chilly wind coming from the east.

“What’s happening?” Rey asked at her servants. She was in the middle of a dream in the company of Prince Hux when her new little and precious world has been destroyed by the arrival of a big storm.

Hux had just made her the proposal and she had just said “yes” feeling the most happy woman ever existed when everything started to go wrong. He was about to tell her that they may had to arrange their marriage for the nexth month when she felt the push of the wind in her face and her hair were swept away and her gown embarrassingly went up.

“We don’t know my Queen” answered one of her men.

“It seems that a big storm is going to come above Arendel!” Rey’s eyes went wide with fear.

“What can we do now?” she asked, her chin was treambling.

They weren’t prepared for that. “Just go inside and close all the windows of your rooms, your majesty! We will see how to menage that”. And so she did. Hux follow her in the castle and in less than two hours, the big storm has passed.

While they were blocked in there, Hux acted like a real man, reassuring her that everything would have been okay soon. She was really happy to have him by her side in that fearful moment.

He was gentle, his voice so sweet and his gestures measured and polite. She always knew that she needed someone like him in her life. She was strong but in certain situations like that she knew that having your family, someone who cares for you, would have made the difference. Living alone wasn’t her issue anymore.

And if her own family was gone away forever, she would have created a new one. From now on her family wuold be with Hux. They would have have had children and she would never had to be by her own anymore. Now it was possibile, and she would not allowed a stupid storm to ruin her dreams.

Even when the situation became more tollerable outside, he asked Hux to stay and he remained. “I know what means to be alone” he said. She felt really grateful at him.

Some days passed and Hux was always by her side, helping her to rule and to organize the situation in Arendel. But the snow wuoldn’t seem to melt. The air was cold, more than ever. The streets were full of snow everywhere.

Arendel’s people were freezing. Her kingdom was a place of sun and warm seasons. Nobody there has ever seen the snow before and the snow had to stop before all the animals must die and the cotivation been destroyed. Rey was the new queen and she couldn’t permit that.

She started to ask about the reason of such a kind of unusual change in the weather, but nobody seemd to know the cause. But after few other days a rumor was altready spread among the people of the village and soon it reached the castle and their inhabitants.

“It’s a curse, your majesty!” said one man who used to travel selling his trinkets all over the country. “The reign of Aldeeran it’s been damned a long time ago by a wizard named Snoke”.

“Tell me about that” asked Rey hurriedly. Hux was beside her, his right hand resting nonchalantly on her back.

“There was a prophecy, your majesty. One day a man would have brough chaos and pain to the realm. The people of Aldeeran are trapped forever. Just a few are still alive right now, because there the storm is too strong and everyone is freezing to the bones. But someone was able to leave the village before the storm ended to incorporate everything. They said that the prince, the prince is the guilty! He is a monster! He killed his own mother to get the crown using his magic powers! He wants to destroy everything”

“How is it possible? Why?” asked Rey, her eyebrows raised in a frown.

“He has got a great dark power, your majesty!” answered the man “he was hiding his true nature for all these years. Nobody really knew about that. They tought it was just a tale, no more than a story to scare the children before they go to bed. But it is true! He has to be also very mean and fearful!”

“We need to stop him!” step in Hux sharing a glance with Rey.

“We won’t permit to that monster to destroy our reign” he said. The way he was acting seemed a little strange to the poor Rey, because she was the queen and so SHE was supposed to answer and decide what to do. Hux had just spoke for her and it wasn’t the first time.

He was acting like a king in full charge, but she was sure that the reason was to be found only in her weak behaviour. He was acting like these thinking of Arendel’s sake, not for his pride. She had to thank him for his presence.

“We should sent there some soldiers to stop this crazy sorcery. We have to kill him!” said Hux. Rey tougth about his words. She felt something deep inside of he gut, something impossible to explain, but it was like a voice.

She said:  _Don’t hurry, take your time._ _Think about it! It could be important!_

And so she did. War could not be the first answer for that emergency. The assassination of a prince she didn’t know anything about want’ a great idea for her first act as a queen.

What they knew were only the words of some scary people. Maybe the situation wasn’t absolutely like that. She has never believed in such a kind of things, anyway. Magic is the type of thing in who can may believe fools or ignorant people.

She had got a very good education when she was young. She has studyed physics and chemistry and she was pretty sure that a curse or a sorcery could probabily not be the cause of that storm.

Anyway she have to talk with this Aldeeran’s prince. If they could talk to each other, they may gain a better chance to figure out what was the real situation. Working togheter they could have found a solution to that emergency. And if it was true that the people of Aldeeran were going to die, she wanted to do something to help them.

“There is no need to sent any soldier, prince Hux” told Rey.

“I think it would be better if the royal guard will reamin here, to protect the people of Arendel. I am the new queen. It is my duty to protect my people. I will go to Aldeeran to talk with this prince. I don’t believe in sorcery, he could be a precious allied to regain the control of the situation”

 

Continue…


	3. Capitolo tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter recalls the title of the story. it's about Rey and her point of view. Lots of mentions of the songs of the movie. I hope I didn't put too much of them here.

CHAPTER THREE

 

Rey couldn’t wait for the coronation day. She had spent many many days wondering about it. For years she have roamed the empty halls of her castle.

As a princess she was not allowed to go outside. She spent her days studying and dreaming of her furure as a queen, dreaming of her lost family also. She often wondered about what could have been a life with her parents. To live alone in her huge castle was even worse.

There were too many rooms. And why does they have a ballroom if she wasn’t allowed to have any balls? As a queen she was going to organize so many events! As a queen she was going to have to meet many important people.

She was going to visit other countryes to make some treaties or deals with the royals of other exotic lands. Finally they were going to open the gates! Finally as a queen she was going to do everything she have ever dreamed of! There wuold have been actual real live people at ball. Totally strangers.

But she was so happy! Because for the first time in forever there would be music, there would be light. For the first time in forever, she could have danced through the night. And so much more important than anything else: for the first time in forever she would not have to be alone.

She couldn’t wait to meet everyone! Maybe Rey was thinking too much while she was wearing her new beautiful dress for the ceremony, but she was so excited!

What if she would have met “The one”? The simple thought seemed so silly, but Rey felt so much hope for the conoration day. For the first time in forever she was allowed to be herself! Finally she really felt like a princess.

Often people imagine that princess have many important things to do during their days, but unfortunately, if you are a joung girl, and more than anyting, the last heir of a dying lineage, you are not allowed to go out of your own home. And so it’s difficult to find something interesting to do alone in a big palace.

But for the first time in forever she could have been able to socialize. Maybe there wuold have been boys or girls of her own age. And she could have been noticed by someone of those boys. And she knew it was totally crazy to dream to find romance so soon, but she felt needy for someone’s love. And for the first time in forever at least she had got a chance.

A chance to change her lonely world. A chance to find true love! And so, when prince Hux reached for Rey’s hand to invite her for a dance, she felt her hearth punching harder in her chest.

When her hand touched Hux’s she couldn’t block a giggle escaping from her mouth. It was strange touching and be tocuhed, even if it were just her bare finghers bushing his white glowes, not his bare skin.

And also, Rey had never danced before and this was a very slow dance, the kind of dance you have to stay close to your partner.

She felt dizzy looking at Hux’s face. He was so hansdsome and attractive. His lips were pink and they seemed soft and velvety. His blue eyes were sparkling.

He was smooth faced but he had got two red sideburns at the base of his short hair. Everything in his aspects was really fitting for a prince. Rey felt so lucky being between his arms.

Nobody had ever toched her since she was a child. The sensation made a spark running trhough her whole body. He wasn’t too tall, but neare him Rey felt really tiny. Hux’s smell also was really nice.

He smelled of soap and lavander, a bit of colony and maybe tabacco, she couldn’t really recognize it.

His slim finghers were touching her back and her hip. She could have danced with him like that forever. In a blink of an eye, the music had already stopped and Rey had to come back to reality.

She tryed to put on her best smiling expression, but she felt so sad to let go from Hux’s grasp that he inevitabily noticed everything.

“What’s wrong my queen?” he asked, with an hint of concern in his smooth voice.

“Nothing. I am really happy tonight… I mean…I am just a bit sad because the ball is ending too soon” she explained

“Oh, and please prince Hux, don’t address me in that way…”

Hux’s face became pale at her words.

“My apologies, your majesty. I should have been more polite and respectful. With your permission I will…” and he was already going to leave her but Rey stopped him grabbing his forearm with a strong grasp.

“Oh no, no, no prince Hux” she responded quickly, letting go his arm awkwardly.

“I mean…It’s just me”.

Hux was even more confused now but his gaze never left Rey’s pretty face.

“Just you?”

“Yes, you can call me with my name…I prefer that…please…You don’t have to be so formal with me. I am not that kind of queen" she was babbling. Hux’s expression, suddenly became less nervous.

A grin found his lips. “It would be my plasure, dear Rey” he attempted making a smile. “You can call me Hux if you please too”.

She smiled back nodding slightly.

“You shoudn’t be worryed about the time. I think that the weather today is perfect and there is still a wonderful sun. Would you like to have a walk with me, my dear? I would be happy to share the wonderfoul vision of the royal garden in your company”.

At those words a great excitement took place in Rey’s mind. “Yes! I want…I mean… Absolutely…Of course…I mean… Maybe, it would be nice…” and she was completely, definitively bubbling.

Hux’s grinn widened.

 

(…)

 

“And so” she asked “you were all alone during your last birthday? Just like me! I mean…” Rey was struggling to keep at bay her enthusiasm.

Prince Hux’s presence was galvanizing her like a thunderstorm in a sunny day.

“Yes, It could be difficult sometimes” he confirmed.

“I always dreamed to meet someone to build my own family with”

“Someone who could have understood my loneliness”he concluded.

At that point Rey felt the need to stop chatting and she became thoughtful.

“What’s the matter? Did I upset you? Rey…” he said.

The worry in his eyes because of her unexpected change of behaviour.

“No” she answered astonished “why did you ask?”

“You were smiling and laughing just a moment ago and now your beautiful eyes became sad all of sudden. If I said something wrong I wish you may tell me, so I can make you my apologies properly” Rey startled. Hux’s hands reached for hers and she gazed at him astonished.

“No, it won’t be necessary. You did nothing to upset me. It’s just…” Rey struggled to find the right words to tell him what she was feeling in that moment. Wuold have he undesrtood? Or does was she going to ask too much? “Just?”

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” she asked while her cheeks were going to redden. Hux’s smile now seemed ever larger than before. “I love crazy!” he answered.

Rey thought that she wanted to go on in her speech. And so she did. “All my life has been a series of doors in my face…and then suddenly I litterally bump into you…If it wasn’t for you tonight I would have been laying down in my bed with an headache and a broken hearth. Without you I couldn’t be able to endure the pressure of the ball”

“I think you are overstating…I really didn’t anything. You could have had endured well everything without me”. “No, you did! You really hepled me! And you are so kind and polite and you seem to understand me just like nobody had done before”. “You are too kind, your majesty”

“Rey…Please prince Hux… Just call me Rey…”

“ And also, prince Hux…I never thought that in my life I could have met a person like you”

“I was thinking the same thing! This is the first time in forever that I can share my personal and more intimate thoughs with someone who can really understand me. I have been searching my whole life to find someone who could show me my place. And maybe it’s the party or the chocolate fondue" he giggled  "but with you I found a place…”

“That’s the same for me… I mean…”

“Yes… Rey…my dear…I see your face and it’s nothing like I have ever know before. Rey you are the most beautiful creature I ever seen in my life. I feel thunderstruck in your presence”.

Rey’s cheeks reddened even more. “You too are gorgeous and handsome prince Hux. And I have never met someone who thinks so much like me”

“I was about to say the same thing Rey! Your way to think is so symilar to mine. You imagine the same life I would like for me” he made a pause looking at the flowers in the garden around them.

And then he turnd his head towards Rey.

 

“Can I say something crazy?” he asked. Rey’s hearth quickened. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Can I say something even creazier? Yes” she aswered.

……………………………………………………

 

“It’s too dangerous! You shouldn’t go!” said Hux.

“It’s my duty. I have to act like the queen I am” “Let me come with you, please!”

“No, you must remain here. I need your help to reign above Arendel in my absence”.

She had already took her decision. She had to go. Whoever was this cursed prince, he needed to find him, to speak with him. She wanted the storm above Arendel to stop.

Her dream was just a step away from her and she was ready to fight for him. And much more, she wanted to protect her people. She had asked to her guards to prepare a horse for her alone. Nobody could protest anymore.

They tryied harshly to stop her, but she was the queen now and she coud do whatever she wanted! She knew what to do. Maybe for the first time in her life she felt really alive.

“I thust you more than anyone else prince Hux… Please, listen to me…I need you to stay here while I am away” “But you have got many servants and soldiers. You may send one of them…there is a storm there!” Hux protested.

“This is a thing I have to handle myself! Please, take the charge while I am away. I need you!”. Her gaze was so firm and full of resolution that he couldn’t replay. Hux nodded dimly and he helped her to lift above her horse.

“Please, let me help you! I want my squire to follow you. You have never been outiside of your castle. You don’t even know the path” insisted Hux. Rey sighed strongly. Hux’s was perfectly right. She was too overheat, her brain was boiling up.

She knew her home as well as her pokets, but she didn’t know anything of the outside. She just didn’t want anyone to command her anymore. But she had to be wise. Acting like a silly girl wan’t hepful at all. There was a big storm at the horizon and the snow was higher and colder any minute left!

“As you wish…But I agree to take with me just a person. One and no more” she declared. Hux seemed relieved. “I am glad to hear that” he said and soon he introduced his squire to her.

A tall armored figure crossed the open space before the casle’ gates.

“Her name is Phasma, and she will protect and guide you during your trip”

“It would be an honor, my queen” Phasma said.

And it was hard to tell if she was really a woman, because the person hidden inside that armor seemed a sort of iron giant. Her only presence was terrifying.

Rey wuold have prefered to go alone, but she thought that maybe her big escort could have frightened the felon and the ill-intentioned she may had to face during her path. And also she would have been a precious mentor.

“Okay then. I and Phasma will go to Aldeeran to stop the storm!” she agreed.

“Form now on, prince Hux would be in charge until my return!” she shouted out loud in front of the people crowded before the gates of her castle. Phasma was right behinde her, ready to go. Hux stepped near Rey, his eyes full of concern.

“Please Rey, don’t trust him...I just find you... Remember that he is a monster! He killed his own mother! Be careful!”. At those words she smiled. He was worryed for her.

Hux grabbed her left hand and sqeezed it. In the same moment, she bent down to meet him and she kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at her another time.

Rey’s face was full of heath despite the cold icy wearher. Even her ears were red. And she felt happy. For the first time in forever she had somone who cared about her.

“I’ll be” she answered “but I don’t think it’s true. I don’t believe in monsters. We’ll se!”

And so Rey and Phasma left.

 

Continua…


	4. Capitolo quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs a lift to go to Aldeeran. And because of the storm conditions have changed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Phasma is a bit out of character here. I imagine her much like Brienne Of Tart (Game of Throne's character). Anyway I hope you will enjoy. And of course, I apologize for my bad grammar. I am really better at talking. I didn't write anything in english in a while. Sorry. But I wanted to share this idea. If you please, tell me what do you think about this story :) kisses

CHAPTER FOUR:

The snow gloved white on the mountain that night and not a footprint could be seen.

Aldeeran’s kingdom was totally isolated from the rest of the Known Land and it looked like he was the new king. The king of a greaveyeard according to the fact that his citizines, the ones who surivived at the big initial storm, were definitely going to freez until death in any case. The wind was howling like the swirling storm inside of him.

He couldn’t keep it in, heaven known how much he have tried! His powers were raw and brutal now, stronger and out of control than ever. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. WELL, NOW THEY KNEW!!! He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He had to let go!

Whithout his mother, he didn’t care at all about what they were going to say. He didn’t care if the whole world thought he was a monster, because HE_WAS_A_MONSTER!

He deserved it. He allowed the propecy to became true.

He had just destroyed everything he had ever loved. All of his life he tried to hold on. And so now he would have let the storm rage on, mirroring his own rage, his own grief.

The cold had never bothered him anyway. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. After some days from the funeral, the storm was always powerful above Aldeeran, and every house in the village was covered by sever layers of snow and ice. But unexpectedly, the fears that once controlled him slowly started to fade away. He had already destroyed everything. He dind’t had to worry anymore!

He could be just himself for the fisrt time in his entire life. Those fears now couldn’t get to him at all. Ben tought that al least it was time to see what he could do with his powers. He had never tryed to use them on purpose before. He was used to hold them on.

Now he wanted to let go! He wanted to test his limits and to break through them. There wasn’t any right or wrong way to do that. No more rules for him. He was free. Ben was feeling one with the wind and the sky above him. He was one being with the living force that surrounded him. He would have stop to cry all of his tears.

He didn’t have to cry any more. He could have stand there, in his castle in the middle of the land of Aldeeran, all alone, but finally free. He would have let the storm rage on until he would have felt satisfied. His powers were flurried through the air into the ground. His soul was spiraling in frozen fractals all around.

The past was in the past. That week boy he used to be was gone. Now he was a new man. Here he was, standing in the light of a new day. He wuold have let the past die.

His grif and his rage were also strong, but finally, exhaucstion caught him and Ben started to calm down. He slept. He dreamed of his mother, the life he could have had if he hadn’t born with that curse. And when he woke up, he felt a strange sansation curling upon his spine, a thrill, a warning that something was calling to him. And suddenly he heard a voice, a deep, alien, mellifluos voice.

He was hearing a voice in his head. The same voice that sometimes he had heard when he was upset or terribly alone as a child. He had forgotten that voice. And now the voice was talking to him, saying something, something that seemed important.

_**Your power is not a curse, dear child. It is a gift. They made you do that!** _

_**You are not a monster. They were the monsters! Your mother prevented me to visit you while she was alive, because she was scared by your beautiful power. She wanted to tame you. She trapped you in one room of her palace like a beast in cage. You taught that she loved you only because, sometime she was the one to feed you with a cheap meal made of lies and fake promises. But as I said, poor unfortunate child, she lied to you all the time. Do you think that a mother should be scared of her own son? She wasn’t a good mother. She wasn’t a mother at all. She was a captivator, a witch who prohibited you to live your own life…until now. It’s a bliss that she finally died. And your action was almost self-defence. You did the right thing my dear child, killing your fake mother…** _

 

“I didn’t do that on purpose. I loved her” Was Ben’s first answer to the air.

The voice stopped. Ben waited in silence. Did he just dreamed about that voice? Was he sleeping? No, he was almost sure he wasn’t.

 

**_She didn’t deserve your love. She was a witch. You are free now._ **

 

Insisted the deep voice resouning in his head.

The voice was real. Not a doubt.

Ben was listening to the voice, in disbelief. His whole body was shivering. He felt destroyed, annihileted, confused. Suddenly his mind felt less his and full of clouds.

That sansation of freedom he felt just few moment before, now forgot. How was that possible? Who’s that voice?

 

**_Don’t be afraid my dear. I know you have got a big power in you. It’s raw and untrained by I am here to help you! I will teach you how to use your powers and more than anyting else, I will teach you how to use it in order to reach a big goal. Nobody’s going to harm you anymore!_ **

“It’s me who harmed the others. THEY have to be scared of me!”he shouted back out loud.

 

His bare chambers seemed huge around him, the dim light inside his quarters was too cheap to enlight his surroundings. The chilly air started to become even cooler. Suddenly Ben felt the desire to scream.

What was happening to him? Was he arguing with himself? He never felt so confused and vulnerable. Ben felt also the anger grew up inside of him.

“Shout up! Whoever you are, I don’t need you! Everything you just said to me…Is not true! I know it’s not! I want to stay alone! GO AWAY!” he yelled and the voice stopped once for all.

Ben’s heand reached for his sweaty hair. His forehead was dripping even if his room was deeply cold. His breath was quickly and unstable. What was that voice? His mind turned to be just his and he felt relieved. But one tought started to badger him since that moment. Maybe his power was not only a threat or a curse, maybe it was a gift. It had always been a gift!

What if his mother lied to him all the time? What kind of life could have he had if she didn’t choose to hide him from the rest of the world? Maybe the people could have undesterood instead of fearing him?

Maybe he was just a victim and not the tormenter.

He had never tought nothing symilar before. And suddenly he felt his rage growing stronger. How could have she done that to him?

_____________________________________________________

 

Rey was so electrified at the tought of going oustide the gates of her castle.

She new she would have missed Prince Hux, and Phasma was not the better company she could have had imagined for her first journey as a queen, but she felt really happy to have the chance to go. The worst thing to handle with was undoubtedly the cold weather. Even if she was wearing some layers of woolen’s fabric, she felt the icy air all aroud her body.

Phasma seemed less sensitive about the weather. Her expression under the helmet was difficult to read, but she was pretty sure that she was capable of bearing the wind and the snow far more better than her.

They were riding a horse to move towards Aldeeran’s castle, but the more they walked, the more the snow went higher and riding became dangerous. Until it became impossible to procede that way. They were so far from Arendel by now, that Rey even refused to think to go back.

“We need to stop here. There is an outpost near that tree!” Phasma said, her voice practical and rude, one glowed finger addressing a tiny point in front of them.

“We can’t go so far just walking with bare foot, we have to change our plan. Let’s go to warm us up, then we will see” she said.

“But we need to hurry. Aldeeran’s people are in danger!” she replyed “We are their only hope”

“That is obvious. And to go to rescue them will be helpful, unless we die in the try because you are too stubborn to think before acting…my Queen” Phasma scoffed at her. The word Queen in her mouth seemed definitively unpleasant.

“We need to ask for a lift. We are going to find someone who can ride a sleight for us” Phasma continued.

“A sleight?” she asked mesmerized. “I have never seen one before” she said while they were going to go towards the outpust.

That palce was a wooden and old hut, which’s groof seemed covered by a mountain of snow. Rey was freezing. She sighed. “You are definitely right. I am freezing!” she confessed to Phasma while they entered the little hut. “Let me ask him personally” Rey said to Phasma when they find a little old man behind a counter.

“Hello!" she greeted "we are travelers…We need a place to spend the night and I was wondering, maybe… Ehy just tell me one thing...Do you know something about the prince of Aldeeran? Do you know what’s happening in the East mountain? Did it seem magical?” Rey asked without a pause. Phasma’s eyes rolled in her head. “What the hell are you doing?” she complained

"I am aking for information about the curse and..."

“No, you are just acting like an idiot!" Phasma complained "It should be better not to let this stranger to know about us or our issue!" "But then how I..." "It's my pleasure and my duty to protect you, my Queen. But we have to be smarter! This way this stranger’s going to become suspecious and we don't want him to be! If you ask him so many questions at a time he will realize about your lineage and judging by his face he doesn't seem trustworthy enough to take the risk. You should have been less direct”. Rey’s face reddened with embarrassment. The old man had got little dirty eyes who didn't seemed friendly at all, she noticed. He hadn't already answered at any of her questions for now and he seemed really suspicious with his little inquiring eyes, just like Phasma had just said. Rey was about to think that maybe he was just a bit deaf, but then he spoke to them.

“I don’t know nothing about all those silly things you asked me. Are you going to buy something? If it’s not the case, I raccomand you to leave now. I have no rooms for you”.

Rey couldn’t believe at her own ears. Who did he believe he was?

“Ehi, I am sorry but in front of you it’s just standing the que…” she was saying, but Phasma stopped her, just in time to not reveal at that stranger their precious identity. “

We have got the money. We are going to pay to rest in here this night, and tomorrow morning we’ll go” she tryed to deal with the old man.

“Unkar Plutt wants to see the money now" he said. And that was just a step ahead because they were at least talking about their arrangement for the night. "Who's Unkar Plutt?" Rey then asked inquiring. "I am Unkar Plutt!" the old man shouted back at her with an angry voice. "Before you pay and then you can go outside and sleep in the stall nearby. Just like I sayed I have no free rooms for you girls, and even if I had one I hadn't share that with you” he said not even trying to apologize for the last impolite assertion.

“Deal” Phasma answered. Rey wan’t pleased at all about the entire conversation. She thouth that people out of her castle would have been all gentle and kind. She wasn't expecting to meet such a scum. But they had to stay there only for one night and the weather was crazy and there wasn't any other hut until miles and they were exhausted. Now, at least, they had a place to rest. Maybe she had to thank Phasma for it. She wasn’t really good with chatting and made bargians with other people. Rey sighed.

Anyway now the atmosphere between them and that stranger seemed improved. Unkar was smiling at the money that Phasma was showing to him. And so Rey tryed another time, repeating the most important question she had just made to him to get no answer.

“Please, mr. Unkar… We need to know about Aldeeran’s people. Have you ever seen the Prince? Is he a good man? ” she pleaded. But Unkar didn’t seem affected by her pleadings. He was too busy in counting the money.

“I don’t know nothing. There is a big storm outside! Something I have never seen before in my whole life! That's all I know. And it’s coming nearer at any minute!” said Unkar with a snarl

“The only ones enough crazy to go out with this storm are the two of you sweetheart…You and the that smuggler down there” he finished, pointing at a table positioned in the corner of the room. A tall figure was sitting in a chair.

Rey’s gaze darted in that direction and she found a man, maybe near Sixty years old with white long hair, who was sitting there with a glass full of a brown liquid in his hand and a very plastered face. The stranger seemed to acknowledge that she was staring at him and than he lifted his eyes form his glass to meet hers. They gazed at each other for a long moment in silence. Then he finally speaked./p>

“Where do you come from, sweety? I think that this place doesn’t suit you at all” he said. “The Northern mountain” Rey answered before Phasma could to stop her. Why was she always so istinctive?

“So you came from Arendel?” the scoundrel noticed “And according to the big giant woman who’s excorting you, and the way you are acting and talkig, I think I am having the pleasure to stay in front of the new queen itself” he concluded with a smirk. Rey tensed immediately at his words. Was that obvious? Phasma's angry gaze found her pale and girlish face.

“Yes… I am Princ…Sorry, Queen Rey of Arendel” she confirmed. She could have seemed too stupid acting in a different way by now.

“Okay… And what the hell Arendel’s Queen is doing here? Don't you have big issues to attend? Why are you so interested in Aldeeran’s Prince? Are you engaged with him?” Rey’s cheeks became red.

“No, it’s nothing like that… but I need to tak to him as soon as possible…Do you know someone who’s got a sleight maybe?” she asked.

“For sure" he answered "Me in person. I have got one. I was just thinking about going to Arendel to trade my wintry stuff” he said with a wide smile. Rey was shaking heavily her head by now. “No, no! You have misunderstood! We need a lift to go to Aldeeran…We can’t go back to Arendel. We have just traveled till here and…” “Oh oh oh dear…” he stopped her with a gesture of his hands.

“I am sorry but, have you seen the weather down there? Are you crazy?” Rey’s face became even more serious.

“No, you don’t undestand. It’s too important! We can pay you! As I said I am the queen and…”

“No, thanks, I don’t need your money by now. I prefer to live. I hate this icy air. I am moving the farther as possible form here” he replyed. And so he reached for Unkar Plutt’s counter, asking Rey to move form his path.

She felt her own indignation grow inside of her.

Phasma was at her side. Her muscles stiffened. it was obvious she didn't trust that smuggler either, but they really needed his help. 

“I think that your majesty shoud insist a little more. If you want to save those people, now you have to do something!” she murmured near Rey's right ear. She was right. She coulnd’t continue acting like a frightened child. “I said I will pay you… It's for a good cause!” she insisted but the smuggler didn’t seem interested in talking to her anymore. Until the moment Unkar Plutt asked him to pay his debits before he could leave.

“You have to give me forty!”

“Forty?” the smuggler almost screamed in disbelief

“No ten!” he retorted “I have always payed ten for this stuff!” and he pointed to the obgectes he was holding in his right hand.

“You see, with that storm looming over, conditions have changed” the dirty old man grinned showing he had got just a fistful number of putrid teeth in his mouth. And than the smuggler started to seem less confident.

“You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? Haven’t I always payed all of my debts?” his voice almost theatrically offended.

“No, you dind’t. I gave you a big bag of kibble just the last week and you forgot to pass nearby to settle the bill” answered Unkar now annoyed because of his stubborness “twice".

So you can pay now! And for this styff it's still forty!” “Ten is all I got. Oh come on! Help me out!” he said. “Just pay smuggler! Or I swear I'll make you regret to be born” Unkar commanded "I still have a good relationship with the Hutt. I don't think you wuold be very happy if I'll blab to him you're still around"

At those words Han's face became pale. And Rey caught her opportunity.

“I can pay for you" she offered "if you agree to give us a raid towards Aldeeran!” and finally Phasma seemed amused by her behaviour tossing to her a grin full of satisfaction. Unkar wasn’t really the kind of person you could have defined as “a good man”.

Actually he was the opposite of a kind person. The smuggler knew that and he also knew also he had got many powerful friends. One of them, Jabba the Hutt, was already looking for him since he didn’t payed him for his last bad trade in the field of lotions and essences. He could have not beared Unkar robbery and survive ultil the next trading without losing his job. The smuggler sighed heavily. “I will bring you there, but then I’ll go away. You will returne by your own, without me” he said turning towards Rey

“Not at all smuggler!” Phasma shoted back “You are going to stay until we'll finish our business”. "I just sayed I don't want to get involved in your foolish rescue" Han retorted quickly. in that moment Unkar’s eyes narrowed and he started to drum his fingers on the surface of the counter in annoyance. Han swallowed hard. “My money smuggler! Or do you prefer Jabba the Hutt to know you are hiding nearby?”

“Okay…I agree" he finally approved looking into Rey's eyes "but I am going to remain outside from the castle. They say it’s cursed!” he groaned.

Rey smiled eagerly.

Perfect! And so...You already know who we are. What's your name smuggler?" she asked. “Han Solo at your service sweethearth” he smirked oustretching his hand in her direction.

 

Continua...


	5. Capitolo cinque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize another time for my grammar. I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway. I tryed to do my best. If you please let me a comment, I'd really like to know your opinion. Kisses

 

CHAPTER FIVE:

 

“No, Chewe, I didn’t get your food” Han said to his big giant sled dog.

Chewbecca was absolutely his best friend on hearth. The one who was always at his side when he needed comfort. Han used to travel alone, but his fido was the only exception in a life full of loneliness.

Chewe had only one fault, he was always hungry! And because of his body size he always needed extra food to be feeded with. Han’s giant dog groaned disappointed. He was really a good dog, so smart and affectionate, but he was also stubborn and impetuous sometimes. Chewe’s eyes went sad soon.

“But I fuond us a possibility to gain a place to sleep tonight” Han added quicly hoping to lift up his morale “and something to eat too”. Chewbe now growled with delight “and it’s free! You can eat whatever you want because these gentlewoman are going to pay for us…” and while he sayed so he pointed his index in Rey and Phasma’s direction.

Chewe growled another time, skeptical, waiting for the second half of his owner sentence. He knews his friend even too well to expect something less than a troubled and very unpleasant situation behind the corner.

In fact Han’s next statemend wasn’t comforting at all “…if we agree to give them a lift to Aldeeran as soon as possible, ignoring the imminent tempest and the high odds to be frozen alive…” he feebly huffs “I know” he added hoding Chewe’s gaze.

“But the other option was even worst. Jabba isn’t exactly the kind of person to have an undestanding and friendly behaviour after you steal from him a couple of times” Han murmured to himself, and so he turned towards the two woman who were waiting for him at the entrance of Unkar’s hut, pulling out his brightest and enthusiastic fake smile.

The night passed quickly even if the stal wasn’t exactly comfortable, it was at least warm. Rey slept all the time, while Phasma stayed awake to control the situation.

The smuggler slept in a corner higging his big and furred friend covering himself with and old blanket, so pierced with holes that it shouldn’t have been able keep him warm very much. Anyway, the morning came soon and whe Rey woke up she found tha landscape outside of their outpost even whiter that the day before. “

Goodmorning my Lady” greeted Phasma hiding a yawn. “Goodmorning Princess…” said Han’s husky voice “Wa are leaving in a few minutes…”

“She’s a Queen” Phasma remarked with annoyance. Han didn’t seem to hear or maybe he didn’t care because he even didn’t try to correct himself.

“Okay, okay. Lady Iron. Shall we go now?” he demanded al least “It would be better to go now because the weather seems not too bad. There is a pale sun and no flakes of snow or windy gusts. We should hurry up before it may change” Rey couldn’t do anything else but to agree with him.

And so they reached for Han’s sleigh. Yet at the first sight Rey felt so impressed to loose her words.

His sleigh was absolutely nothing more than an old piece of junk. How was even possible that it didn’t fall into pieces?

“Is that thing supposed to bring us anywhere?” she asked with frustration. Han’s face hardened.

“Don’t you dare saying so! This is my best sleigh. You don’t have any idea about how much it's quick in the fresh snow”

“I can bet my chap it’s not” Phasma retorted yawning one more.

“If you don’t need my service anymore, you can just say it!” and now Han’s voice was really annoyed. Rey’s gaze darted towards the piece of junk another time, then towards Phasma who seemed too tired even let her eyes open or answering back anymore. Chewe was altready seated at the head of the sleigh. He was the one supposed to drag them.

Rey knew he was just a dog and normally she would have tought this was a creazy idea, but looking at that particular dog, you should have sayed he could resemble more a sort of big bear because of his size. Time was running out. Aldeeran’s villager were in danger and she didn’t have any other option to reach for that place. And so the piece of Junk would have been okay. They spent the first hours of their journey simply looking around at the view.

Rey had never been so far from her home before and she was eger to see everyghing, but it really seemed that the whole world had been covered by white snow and after a few time, her excitement faded away.

“So, yesterday you were just asking about this Aldeeran’s Prince, my lady. You seemed pretty interested” Han stated talking when Phasma was already sleeping in the back of the sleigh since almost a half of an hour. Rey thought that she may had to stay silent, because she was too easy to read and she had just shown how little she was able to keep some secrets. But their path was long and she was feeling reallt bored by now. So she decided to engage that conversation with Han. He didn’t seem a bad person, al teast. Not like Unkar Plutt anyway.

“Yes…I’ve heard some crazy stories about him. It seems he’s been cursed and he’s got magic powers but I don’t really believe in magic” she answered looking straight in his eyes. Han smirked in amusement.

“Don’t worry my Lady, I don’t believe in magic too. I’ve traveled from one side of this Land to the other. I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff, but I’ve never seen anything to make me believe in it. There is no mystical energy field that can controls my destiny. Right Chuwe?” and his furry dog seemed to snarl in agreement.

“Good…” replyed Rey thoughtfully.

“But if this is not magic, what is it? Arendel has always been a place of Sun. Not Snow” she sayed “And more than that, yesterday you just sayed that you didn’t wanto to go inside of the castle because there is a curse! Aren’t you a bit conflicted about the situation?” she asked.

“Not at all. I don’t believe in magic, as I said” Han answered “And probably it’s just an exceptional event that occurs once in a thousent of years and It’s going to end as quicly as it started… But you know… I don’t believe even in curses but why should I have to risk? It’s better to stay away from those things. Believe me. Age.”

“So you think this is completely useless? A waste of time?” she added.

“Yes”

“But…If it was true…”

“It’s not”

“Okay, but if it was true…Do you think he will listen to us? Aren't you scared?”

“You don’t have to be so anxious about that. I am sure he will listen”

“But the people who escaped sayed that he’s a monster and...”

“You are a queen, aren’t you? And you are also much pretty. He’s going to listen to you, he has to. And I don’t believe in mosters either. There are just good people and evil people. Nothing more” he reassured her.

And so they smiled at each other with conspiracy.

“So, we only have to talk to this crazy prince and bring the situation back to normality. I can do this!” she said more to herself than Han

“We have to save all the villager of Aldeeran and restore Arendel to his usual glory and abundance. And when everyhing will be once more alright, I am going to marry Prince Hux of the Southern Islands” she sayed eagerly with a solemn voice. But suddenly Han’s questioning gaze compelled her to add: “Of course I am interested in the heathy of everyone of them. I am not going to do this only for my self”.

“I didn’t say anything” Han retorted “but I knew there was something more…” and his expression was triumphing now.

“So you got engaged with this Prince Hux of the Southern Islands? I bet you are waiting for this moment long since he proposed to you. I mean…Looking at you, it’s clear you must be eager to get married”

“Oh yes, since the the Coronation day… I have never met a Prince before, he was so beautiful in his suit, and he was so gentle…”

“Yes, I can imagine…But, wait… You just said that you first met during your coronation day? Wasn’t it just a few days ago?”

“Yes, the day I became queen we had this great and beautiful ball at the castle and so I met him for the first time and he proposed to me after we danced hugging each other…It’s been just like in a dream…”

“Wait…you got engaged to someone you just met that day?”

“Yes, and so, just I was saying he…”

“Hang on! You mean that you really got engaged to someone you just met THAT DAY?!!”

“Yes, pay attention please. But the thing is…”

“Didn’t your parents ever warned you about strangers?” he asked al least breathless. And somehow his words punched her right in her gut. He could not have known, but he hurted her anyway.

“Yes, they did” she lied, trying to keep at bay the tumult of her feelings. And so she backed away from Han sitting as far as possible from his seat while keeping talking to him “but Hux is not a stranger!” he responded, now with a soft voice.

“Oh yeah sure!” Han’s voice was full of mockery “what’s his last name?” he asked.

Rey was about to answered but she suddenly stopped, aware of the fact that she didn’t know the answer at that question. So she thought at something, not wanting to stay silent and give in.

“Argh… Of the Southern Islands I think” she sayed.

“That is the place where he came from. And what’s his favourite food?”

“Sandwices? He ate a lot of them at the ball” she mumbled.

“Best friend’s name?” “Probably John?” she tryed again.

“Eyes colour?”

“Dreamy?”

A strangled noise came from behind them.

Phasma was awake again and she was listening to their conversation with ill-concealed disgust. They both pretended not to notice. But Han seemed eager to take advantage of the situation to having a laugh.

“And…what about…You know…his…Foot size? Is he gifted?” he asked, provoking the exit of another strangled noise form Phasma’s throat.

“Gifted? I don’t know. I didn’t pay attention to his feet. And anyway foot size doesn’t matter!” Rey answered in disbelief because of the eccentricity question.

“Oh yes baby that it matters!” Han insisted “you know what I mean… You should go for a ride before you get marry with him” and he blinked at her with a wink.

“Excuse me?” Rey didn’t seem to undestand at all. Phasma throwed an eloquent gaze at them both and then at Rey alone and so she sighed once more in annoyace. That silly stupid girl didn’t really knew nothing about life. The old smuggler seemed to undestand that the knight lady was about to punch him and so he changed subject even for Rey’s mercy.

“So…What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?” “Picks his nose? Excuse me but he is a Prince!” Rey asserted with determination.

“It doesn’t matter. All man do it!” he smirked “And what do you know about man? Nothing! You are too young and naive, believe me! And more than anything else: do you think you are really ready to marry a complete stranger?” Phasma rolled back her eyes at that point. She was so tired and bored that she even didn’t care anymore about what they were just saying.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s true love!” said Rey putting a big emphasis on the last word of her sentece.

“It doesn’t sounds much like true love. To me, it sounds much more: I am too young and naive to understand but I want to trust the fist man I ever saw in my life because I think he is handsome” Han retorted soon mimicking the voice of a silly young girl, or indeed what should have looked like it at his eyes.

“Are you some sort of love expert?” Rey asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

“No, but I have friends who are”. She seemed to think about his answer for a while. He didn’t expect that. Han seemed the kind of person who prefers solitude, she thought. He would have not fitted well in a crowd, just like her. But maybe she was wrong. Curiosity took the better of her.

“So, do you have friends who are love experts? I’d like to meet them” she said in disbelief with a small smile, almost giggling. And for a bit he seemed to smile back at her but then all of a sudden, Han’s face went serious. Did she has just touched a raw nerve?

“I’m sorry, I dind’t mean to bother you with that question…But I am really curious about that…”

“Stop talknig!” Han yelled at her with a gesture of his hands. Rey felt hurted at that sight.

“Sorry but, there is no need to be so rude. I didn’t mean…”

“SHUT UP!” Han yelled back another time.

And now Rey felt really insulted. “Ehi I am always the Queen of…”

“I sayed stop talking plase! I’ve heard something!” he finally explained.

“What?”

“I have a bad feeling about this” Han murmured to himself in a whisper.

And so they all remained silent for a while, listening to the noises of the snowy dark forest all around them.

The light of the day was almost faded. It wasn’t night, but the trees all around them and the clouds in the sky were covering the last pale rays of the sun. There was a sound, a roaring sound.

There were some deep growls too and clench of teeth, but it was too dark to tell exactly where that sound came from, or from who. And so Han raised the light of the lamp he was using to conduct his sleigh and then they saw them.

Wolves. Whitout an esitation Han took the reins in his hands and screamed.

“Chewe GO! GO! GO!” he rushed.

And Chuwbecca started to run fast, letting the wind making a mess of their hair.

The sleigh was darting in the snow at full spead now. Rey had never felt so scared in her entire life. Phasma also didn’t seem to like the change of velocity due to the fact that they were really near at a crevasse, but Han seem not care at all about it. He knew they had to go away from the wolves as fast as possible also. He was feeling so stupid now.

He shoud have known there was the possibilty to meet that sort of predators. He didn’t noticed them in time. Usually he was much more careful and attentive, but this time all those silly chats with Rey had brought away his wisdom. In fact, a large group of furred and probably hungry creature was hiding in the dark, waiting for them to pass across their path in the middle of the trees with the only intention to assault them.

If they wanted to succeede in their mission, and more than anything else, if they wanted to stay alive, he had to bring the Falcon at the maximum speed than ever. The old piece of junk, just like Rey had called him that morning, had been anough fast to drive to have saved his live a countless of time.

This time couldn’t be different. He had to bringh them away from those bests.

“What are they?” asked Rey with a faint voice. She have never seen a similar creature in her life and the simple shape of them seemed really scary.

“Wolves!” Phasma anwered.

“Wolves? What do we do now?” she yelled back at Han full of concern.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this!” he said holding the reins.

The light of the lamp was too dim for them to see anything farther than a couple of meters ahead of the sleigh. But Han knew that path just like his pokets. He did it so many times that he was pretty sure about the fact that the big ravine was just ahead of them.

“Get ready to jump Chuwe!” Rey screamed at some point.

“You don’t tell me that you want to… Oh please!” Phasma almost begged grabbing her seat with all of her strenght.

“Hold on girls! We are going to dance now!” Han said.

“No, we are going to die!” Phasma yelled back at him and for the first time Rey felt really frightned she would have never been able to met Hux anymore. But the wolves were too near and their only hope was to survive at the jump.

 

“NOW CHUWE!

…………………………………………………….

 

 **“Young Ben…”** murmured a voice in his head. Ben was laying in hid bed, his head full of nightmares and his eyes closed.

**“Allow me to show you who you really are…I am here for you, dear boy…”**

 

The sensation of freedom he had felt for a brief moment after the storm started to fade, now seemed nothing more than a dream. He was scared, more then ever in his life. There was another voice in his head.

A seductive, powerful, scary voice, who was telling him what to do.

At the beggining he had thought it must have stopped. It didn’t.

**“Let me see dear boy… I want to help you… let me see in your mind…”**

“This is the secret side of me and I’ll never let you see” answered Ben in his head, struggling hard to keep that voice at bay “I keep it caged!!”

**“But you can’t control it!”**

“Yes, I can’t! So stay away from me! It’s just like a beast and the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can’t hold it!”

**“You don’t have to hold it anymore…dont’ you remember Ben? You are free now!”**

“No, it’s not true… Not yet… It’s scartching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can’t control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head… For a foolish moment I believed I could learn to control it, but it’s not true… Go away!” he retorted.

 _Why won’t somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I am so scared…_ He was thinking also, and the voice seemed to know everything.

**“I am here to save you… Let me show you the way to the force…”**

“What’s the force?”

**“This power…Your power…There is beauty in it…”**

“No! There isn’t! I feel it deep within, it’s just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like monster! I hate what I’ve become, the nightmare’s just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel like a monster!”

**“That is just your real nature…You are not a monster…They are the monsters…I told you! You have to learn how to use your power…there is beauty in it…”**

The voice was everytime much attractive and calming. But he knew he shouldn’t have fallen for it. He knew he had to resist. But day by day he became even more week. He couldn't sleep and so he started to have allucinations also. He saw two eyes, the eyes of a monster, his eyes in the mirror. Not brown anymore, but blu, and his head... He could feel the sensation of his own heir if he putted his fingers on his head, but in the mirror he always saw that monster who was bald-headed and full of scars. 

“No… I am dangerous…”

**“Let me be Ben. Let me see your power!"**

“No! My secret side I keep it hid under lock and key. I have to keep it caged! I can’t control it. Because if I let him out, he’ll tear me up, break me down…Now I know…”.

_Why won’t somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Ben was so desperate.

He tryed not to listen but that voice was always there. It was hiding in the dark when he tryed to rest. It’s teeth were razor sharp. There was no escape for him, it wanted his soul, it wanted his hearth. No one could hear him scream, maybe is was just a dream. Meybe it was inside of him…

“STOP THIS MONSTER!” he screamed at the air of his solitary room, incapable to find relieve.

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t think.

He was overwhelmed by that voice. But even if the castle was big he wasn’t the only inhabitant there.

A part from him and that mysteroius voice, there was a smal amount of servants who decided to stay at his side to honor the memory of his mother. But they were absolutely too scared to try even thinking to try to talk to him. Until now.

“My prince…king… Please…stop this madness…I beg of you…” asked him one of the servants, while he was trying to warm up his body with the help of his own arms. Ben’s black hunted eyes reached for his eyes and for the first time in days Ben felt relieve to see another human being.

“I am not doing this on purpose… I can’t control this” he said, his voice treambling, his heands were covering his sweaty forehead. He felt his body full of heat even in such a cold place, but the other man was visibly freezing.

“But…your majesty…For the poople of Aldeeran’s sake… I am begging you…Please stop!” the man repeated out loud.

“Tell to the villages that they are free to live. To go whatever they want, I don’t care!” he answered, his eyes full of desperation. Mitaka, that was the name of the man in front of him, was one of his mother’s personal servants.

She wanted to control personally the people who were allowed to visit his chambers in the castle. Mitaka had seen him growing up, anyway he had been told that he was a monster until the beginning. He had always been afraid of him and now he was much more frightened then ever. But his family was in danger, he had to do something, try to talk to his new and foolish king of the ice.

“My King…please, stop this madness! I beg of you! Please Ben…” he tryed. Ben’s head was aching now, more than ever. The pain was blinding him just as he das a sword poked in the middle of his brain.

**"Don’t permit to these people to treat you like this… You are not that weak boy anymore… You should know now… They should know…"**

The voice was keeping saying.

And Ben couldn’t distinguish anymore his own thoughts from the one that voice was putting in his mind. Mitaka’s eyes were so full of hope, his mouth dry.

“Don’t you dare!” screamed Ben in his direction “This was my old name! Ben was foolish and weak and so I destroyed him! From now on you will call me with my new name do you undestand?” and while he was talking he wasn’t even sure anymore about who that voice belonged. Mitaka’s face became even paler than before.

“But B-Ben… Hemmm…Your majesty…” he said correcting himself quickly “people can’t go away because of the storm. They are trapped in here! They are all going to die!” he insisted. Ben furrow his eyebros and sighed.

“Well…Maybe I can free them from their pain…I don’t care anymore…” he admitted with a grave tone.

A little smile started to catch Mitaka’s lips when all of his hope was sweapt away with a sudden change in the air. Kylo now was still in the middle of the room, his expressin austere and solid like iron.

“No…I can’t…I don’t want to do that…” Mitaka heard Ben say. He was talking with a dreamy voice now, and then his tone suddenly changed.

 **“They deserve this…I want to punish them…They are not going anywhere. I want them to freeze to the bones until they die!”** and he sounded so different from his usual that Mitaka could’t believe at his ears.

It was just like Ben was arguing with himself. Mitaka felt a lump in his throat that he wansn’t able to swallow.

“But…Your majesty…You can’t…”

 **“I can do whatever I want!”** he suddenly retorted, his eyes now were full of rage.

**“From now on, for you I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. No more Ben or King of Aldeeran… Did you understand?”**

“Yes my Lor…Supreme Leader!” ansered Mitaka.

 **“Is there anything else?”** Kylo Ren asked whitout loosing his temper but with a murderous gaze. Mitaka swallowed hard but that lump in his throat wasn’t going to melt. He had almost lost every hope, and he wanted to go away now, more than anything else, but there was also that last question.

“Yes, there is one thing you shoud know, Supreme Leader…There is a visitor at the door. She came here from the land of the North…A girl…” At his words Kylo’s eyes widened.

 **“What girl?”** he asked gripping Mitaka’s throat between his glowed fingers in a sudden gesture full of fury and Mitaka’s feet wasn’t touching the ground anymore. He was suspended in mid air. His own hands at his throat, incapable to breath in or out.

“She says she’s Queen Rey from Arendel” he rustled “…It seems she came here to tak with you about the storm too” Kylo’s expression went unreadeble.

 ** _“Tell her to go away!”_** said the voice in his mind with persistence.

But in that moment Ben felt something in his hearth. A sensation, a spark, something switched on and he knew he had to meet that girl.

“Bring her to me. Now!” he commanded letting his servant go.

And so Mitaka regained his breath as quick as possible and went out of the room in a rush to take the girl to his Supreme Leader.

 

Continua… ………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I had to use a song that doesn't belong to the movie "Frozen". The name of the song is "Monster" form the Skillet. I used its words to write the part of Kylo ans Snoke. I thought it would fit well in that part of the story. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
